


[PODFIC] The Spade

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ADHD, Aftermath of Violence, Audio Content, Drabble, Gen, Mania, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, POV Original Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, coffee is not meds, original character has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: VixenOfTheNight's Summary:"The Spade is the corner stone of the Compound's special forces team known as The House. They plan and research all missions for flaws, weaknesses and unlucky outcomes."
Series: 5 Min Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004142





	[PODFIC] The Spade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Spade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803474) by [VixenOfTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenOfTheNight/pseuds/VixenOfTheNight). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [VixenOfTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenOfTheNight/pseuds/VixenOfTheNight) ♡

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VNZPFn62EcN6-pbArrT6ZPpXb20CaUfZ/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome. Or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
